Video content can constitute a considerable quantity of data. As a result, transmission bandwidth requirements can be considerable as well. To avoid unduly burdening the applicable communications infrastructure and link, it is known in the art to digitally encode the video content and to then compress that digital representation prior to transmission. Compressing the content, in turn, results in reducing the literal size of the data to be transmitted and hence reduces the bandwidth requirements. High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC), also known as H.265, is an example of a newer video compression standard that may succeed the widely used Advanced Video Coding (AVC) standard (H.264 or MPEG-4 Part 10).
Unfortunately, compression also can lead to a loss of information and/or an introduction of artifacts that detract from the viewing experience upon decompressing and viewing the video content. Useful techniques that ameliorate such problems unfortunately also sometimes require a consideration amount of processing power and/or time. Such requirements in turn can contribute to implementing platforms that are relatively costly or that are simply underpowered in some application settings and hence unable to effectively yield satisfactory results.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present teachings. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present teachings. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.